


Hidden Powers

by whatsaroughdraft



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsaroughdraft/pseuds/whatsaroughdraft
Summary: "It's alright."  ~The New Pork Times"Meh."  ~Publishers Reeding House





	1. I'm Too Cool for School

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side project of mine. It is not the best and probably never will be. I work in this when I am having writer's block on my more serious works.

First of all, I don't see why I have to be here. I'm perfectly capable of teaching myself and I have been since I was young. The worst thing is I don't know a single person here. Speaking of the people here they are all really loud and have no respect for personal space.

"HEADS UP," someone yelled as a bright yellow Frisbee flew past my room and down the hallway. There was a loud crash followed by the smell of smoke and several loud screams that made my ears ring.

I'm positive by the time I graduate I'm going to be deaf.

Most importantly, do I really have to share a room with other people. I would really like to go back to the farm. Unfortunately, the law says, since I'm sixteen, I must have some sort of state training before I turn eighteen.

Finally, I reach my dorm room. I open the door to find it empty of people.

After some thought. I choose the bed furthest from the door. I paused for a moment to breath and calm myself down. I had forgotten how much being around others completely drained me. I was shaking, not enough for people to notice, thankfully. I was still somehow able to keep my powers in check. I didn't want to get on the janitors bad side already.

With a heavy sigh I threw my suitcase on the bed. I hoped my roommates would keep to themselves for the most part. I just wanted to get this school thing done and over with.


	2. A Walk in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh

I had just finished putting my homework away when three of my roommates walked in. They didn't notice I was there, they usually don't. They were to busy talking about some guy named Anthony. I slipped out and managed to find my way out to the courtyard. I then made my way to the woods on the south side of the grounds.

Things have been pretty boring lately with class, basic training, and then homework, just a normal day. The worst part is the noise. I can deal with my roommates snoring and late night talks but not with the loud noises that you could often hear in the hallway. To escape it I usually snuck away to the woods.

We were aloud to be in the woods as long as we went in pairs and stayed inside the white tape. Being the bad example I was, I completely ignored those rules and walked where ever I pleased. Hopefully, the teachers don't find out. I hate being kept inside for more than the normal school day.

As I got closer to the tape I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. I pretended to not see them and continued on my way. If it was a teacher they would have stopped me by now. If it was a student, I could easily lose them and then circle back around. 

I walked for a few minutes, every now and then I would pause to making sure they were still following me. The trees were starting to become closer together and the plant life more overgrown. I paused and made it seem like I was lost before dipping behind a few trees. Who ever it was walked lightly making it hard for me to hear and feel their footsteps. I sunk further into the base of the trees letting my powers hide me. 

Oh, it was Sarah, one of my roommates. She had long red hair that she wore in a single braid. She was covered in freckles and had these lovely green eyes. Sarah stood a least two heads taller than me and with much more purpose than I did. I preferred to stay in the background away from the spotlight.

She looked around the area for me but found nothing. Her face changed to fear, I could feel it in the air. I followed her eyes and saw what she was starting at. A large group of wild pigs stood just five yards away. I was so engrossed in finding out who was following me I hadn't seen them. I slowly stood up and grabbed Sarah's arm making her jump. 

"Be quiet and follow my lead," I whispered, keeping my eyes on the pigs.

She seemed to understand the danger we were in and kept quiet. The group of pigs simply stared, waiting for us to make a move. I began slowly walking backwards bringing Sarah with me. We backed up a few more feet and we were starting to think we might get out of this unharmed, when the first one charged. 

"Run!" Sarah yelled taking off towards the school.

She might have had longer legs and a head start but I was much faster. We raced back to the school almost falling every few steps but still managing to stay out of the pigs way. I could see the white tape in the distance. One of the pigs tripped causing the others behind it to fall, giving us more time to run. 

We had just crossed the tape when Sam tripped over a tree root. I stopped in my tracks and raced back to help. She tried to stand but she fell back down almost immediately. I caught her on the way down keeping her from hitting the ground too hard. The pigs slammed into some sort of force field and squealed loudly. I helped her stand and we began to slowly walk back to the school. I let her lean on me despite the fact my legs felt like they were on fire. I haven't ran like that in months.

"Did you know about the force field or..." Sarah said trailing off as she limped next to me.

"Not a clue. How's your ankle doing," I asked giving her a worried look.

"Just wonderful, I feel like I could run a marathon," she answered sarcastically. "By the way what's your name?"

"Dani." 

"So not only does the illusive girl talk she has a name," Sarah said with a smile in her voice.


	3. I Make A Friend (I Think)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ledle ledle le

When we walked in the door to the hospital wing Dr. Gibbson jumped up from her chair and ran over. She took Sarah's other arm and guided us over to a bed.

"What have you two been up to," she said giving us that iconic 'I'm disappointed but I care about you' look that only parents can give.

"We went on a walk," I replied.

"Yes, a walk," Sarah echoed with a serious tone.

"Uh huh, just a walk." She said raising her eyebrow even higher.

When she saw that we were not going to change our story, she sighed and shook her head.

"Fine. Sarah can you take your shoe and sock off, for me," Dr. Gibbson asked.

"No problem," Sarah replied cheerfully.

"You seem to have only sprained it." Dr. Gibbson said placing her hand on Sarah's ankle and quickly healing it.

I watched quietly a few feet away, not wanting to somehow make the situation worse.

"All done. You two better go get ready for dinner." Dr. Gibbson said giving us a smile.

Sarah put her sock and shoe back on. She jumped up from the bed with a smile and beamed at me. 

"Come, my short knight in shining armor we have plans to dine with the king tonight." Sarah announced dramatically, holding out her arm for me to guide her to the cafeteria.

I didn't know what to say, I was speechless. I could see Dr. Gibbson smile out of the corner of my eye. 

"Oh um, okay." I said sheepishly, taking her arm.

Sarah was talking about one of her teachers the entire time we walked to the cafeteria. I wasn't really listening, I was too flustered about the whole situation. I could feel my face burning from being so close to her. I think I made someone's wood carving explode but I'm not totally sure.

"Hey, Dani are you alright," Sarah asked me with a concerned look on her face."You haven't answered a single one of my questions."

"Oh, sorry I was thinking about an upcoming test," I quickly lied. "Can you repeat the last one, please?"

"Would you like to join me and my friends for dinner?"

"Um, sure. Are you sure your friends will be-."

A girl came out of no where and shrieked at Sarah. "Where have you been? We have a project to work on for science!"

The girl tore Sarah away from me and into the cafeteria to a table in the back. Leaving me just outside the door with a confused look on my face. I wasn't really planning on eating dinner anyway, so I began the walk back to my dorm. I was, for some reason, sad that she wasn't next to me anymore but I didn't know why. It's not like we were actually friends.


	4. No! I Hate Being in Groups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel sick

Not only did I get very little sleep last night, I just found out we are going to have to work in groups for the remainder of the year. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse they did. I would honestly prefer being stabbed in the leg again than being in groups. You probably think I'm being over dramatic but the pain of being stabbed eventually stops unlike the pain of being in a group for an entire year. 

Anyway, after breakfast my entire class was told to go to the gym. I had gotten there earlier than most of my classmates and already had a seat in the back. I hoped the people I would be put with wouldn't be too bad, but with my luck I wouldn't be able to stand them. A part of me hoped that I would be put with Sarah, even though I knew we weren't exactly friends. One interaction where we run for our lives doesn't mean we are automatically friends or does it. I don't have much experience with friends. Friends were never hard for me to find it was keeping them that was the problem. When the last few students had found a place to sit Principal Murphy walked up to his podium.

"Good morning, students. Today we will be putting each of you in groups of five. You are going to be in that group for the reminder of the school year. If you don't get along with your group mates you better learn how," Principal Murphy finished cheerfully from his podium.

I knew I would be in groups, but the second he said it I felt the last bit of my soul ascend to the upper atmosphere.

"Ms. Baum could you please come down here and read of the names for each group." 

Principal Murphy took a seat next to Mrs. Byers, the art teacher. There was this awkward silence as Ms. Baum walked up to the podium and took a piece of paper out of her coat pocket. Most of the students here have a crush on her, myself included. It probably had something to do with the fact she is a shape shifter but who knows. I wonder if she has ever forgot what she originally looked like after turning into someone else.

"When I call your name please come down the gym floor and stand with your group," She paused for a second to give a few of the trouble makers a cold stare. "Group one is Amanda Harvey, Jessa Harvey, Mariah Ramsey, Reilly Whittecar, and Tony Lockheart."

Tony once pushed me out of my chair in the middle of class. I almost fought him but decided against it. 

"Group two Fletcher Miller, Gregory Hart, Kyran Tillman, Markus Ray, and Rishi Pemberton. Group three Anthony Mathers, Charlie Gardiner, Dani Bradshaw, Janet Mathers, and Sarah Baxter."

I slowly got out of my seat and made my way down to the gym floor. Well, at least I know two of the people in my group. Thomas was probably my favorite person in the whole school. We both loved space and messing around in the back of science class. 

"Group four Carl Pruitt, Carlo Thomson, Emmie Casey, Maggie McCaffery, and Phoebe Madigan."

Anthony whistled as his girlfriend Maggie walked down the steps to join her group. 

"Group five Hajrah James, Leland Schmitt, Maeve Hendricks, Suzanne Bray, and Yasmeen Humphrey. Group six Autumn Wade, Hanna Calvert, Rehaan Bryon, Timothy Cash, and Varun Koufman."

Janet and Sarah were whispering next to me, I couldn't hear what it was about.

"Group seven Ellie Hutton, Eren Wilson, Ivor Randolph, Kaylum Jenkins, and Warren Harrel. Group eight Ada Leal, Alessandra Roche, Fred Lutz, Iris Freeman, and Olive Cobb. Group nine Ada Leal, Alessandra Roche, Fred Lutz, Iris Freeman, and Olive Cobb."

One of the Harvey kids ran over to me."Hey um, weird question but what's your opinion on snails?"

"I think they are okay, why," I was terribly confused.

"Just-, do you think they would make good pets," She asked me sounding slightly more concerned. 

"Um, sure I guess so."

"Thanks." She then ran back to her group where it seemed an argument was happening. Why it concerned snails is beyond me.

"Group ten Juan Glass, Kain Salter, Thiago Berger, Vinnie Coulson, and Zoe Zhang."

The last students came to the floor. I hated being near so many people. The sound of everyone talking was driving me crazy.

"Students please be quiet. Next I will be announcing the captains of each group. The captains are Reilly, Fletcher, Dani, Carlo, Maeve, Rehaan, Ivor, Olive, Marwan, and Vinnie."

My first thought was no. My second thought was why. First I have to be in a group and now I have to be a captain. 

"Now, everyone needs to stay in their groups and head to the outside training area." Ms. Baum walked off the stage with the rest of the teachers following her out to the training field.


End file.
